


Staring at Walls

by Spooks_on_Parade



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooks_on_Parade/pseuds/Spooks_on_Parade
Summary: Literally just a fic of Hades staring at a wall 🤣
Relationships: Hades & Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone, Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 138





	Staring at Walls

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post this because it's literally nothing, but hey, I'm not dead.

Hades stared blankly at the wall in front of him. From the outside, it looked as though he could be deep in thought or perhaps daydreaming about certain pink goddess, but no. He was just sitting there. His mind focused on nothing in particular as he took a moment to simply exist. 

It was blissful, in its own way, just focusing on the way his lungs expanded his abdomen as they filled with cool air. He could feel his heart beat steadily within the cage of his ribs, much stronger than he often believed himself to be. He inhaled deeply and a smile tugged at his lips as the scent of fresh flowers and a warm, honey-cinnamon baked something overtook his senses.

"Hey there you," he heard her say, the clip of her musical accent stretching his small smile into a full-blown grin. "Still trying to decide on paint colours?" Persephone leaned down, draping her arms around his neck from behind.

"More or less. I'm kind of leaning toward the one on the right." He placed a hand at the crook of her elbow, gently smoothing his thumb across her soft skin. "What do you think?"

She paused for a moment to give it some thought. "I like it. It's very you," she agreed.

"Hm. Maybe we should go with the other one then." He tilted his head to the side in consideration. "I've had an entire lifetime of me. I want something that's very us."

"In that case, I think we need to go back to the paint store." She giggled and pressed a kiss to his cheek when he pouted. "Later though. I made loukoumades. Best eat them while they're warm."

He turned his head to look at her as best he could from their angle and couldn't stop the flutter from his previously steady heart. "Lead the way, my love."


End file.
